Nails & Tails
by Peoge
Summary: 'For Want of a Nail' fic where Naruto didn't drink the expired milk in the 3rd episode of the anime. Sounds lame, doesn't it?
1. Pilot chapter

Hi there, this is my first fanfic. I'm a new member of and I've decided to write it because 'why not?' There was this thing bugging my mind ever since I watched "Naruto the Abridged Comedy Spoof Series Show".

Episode 3: Naruto begins to eat his extreme ninja breakfast. He says "THIS EXPIRED MILK IS AN IMPORTANT PLOT POINT!" This fanfic assumes that the expired milk IS an important plot point, even if a small one. There won't be big changes in the beginning of this fanfic - about 80% of this chapter is canon-rewriting, word-by-word) – and this is merely a test, which means that I may end up not continuing this story at all.

Also, as a late note, I'm not a native English speaker, so I would like if anyone could review my grammar. This is more of a test than anything else.

* * *

_Naruto ~ Nails & Tails _

_ Chapter 1 - Pilot_

It was day in Konoha, and a blond boy with blue eyes who wore rather undersized pajamas listened to the sounds of birds, even with his window closed. Naruto yawned as the sight of the morning Sun filled his eyes, and then stretched both arms out as he usually did every day when waking up. Next, he placed both feets on the wooden floor. He threw his pajama's hat on the bed, begun walking towards his kitchen - which wasn't such as hassle, as there was no division between the rooms. Then, he looked at the half-ticked calendar that had a busty woman in red dress that stood on the wall.

"_15 – Guidance (9:00AM)" - _He laughed a bit at his luck. Finally a genin!

"Today is a special day!" Said the blond, pouring water at his instant ramen. Setting his hashis at his right hand, Naruto yelled "Itadakimasu!" and begun eating his 'breakfast'. Quickly ingesting the noodles, he found out to be thirsty. Thus, he poured some milk into a glass, but raised the bottle to drink it. As he was almost taking his first sip, something caught his attention.

"Expiration date: 10 days ago…" He would have to buy another bottle. But it was indeed a special day! Who would say he'd got so lucky? After all, this milk could've lead to a big belly ache for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, the only thing left to drink was water. He finished his meal, took a quick bath, put his traditional orange clothes while looking at the mirror. After adjusting his goggles, he grabbed his Konoha hitai-ate and made a small, happy noise.

He walked confident while carefree along his path to the Academy, without noticing immediately the bulge that was wooden-camouflaged along one of Konoha's fences. "Fight me!" Screamed Konohamaru, exiting his disguise with a shuriken in his hand. When the smaller brat was getting ready to throw, he accidentally slipped in his own camouflage, banging his head on the floor.

"What are you doing, Konohamaru…?" Asked Naruto, a bit confused at the scene that his friend was doing.

"Impressive, Naruto nii-chan," Said Konohamaru, slowly getting up. "That's why you're the man I recognize."

"I didn't do anything." Answered Naruto, now slightly annoyed.

"Fight me with all your strength!" Again Konohamaru, making a seal.

"Sorry, I have orientation today." Naruto just answered simply, putting his hand behind his head, now happy.

"Orientation?" Asked Konohamaru, looking surprised.

"Because, starting today, I'm a ninja!" Answered Naruto, with a proud face, pointing at his Konoha hitai-ate. Konohamaru sighed surprise, looking curious as Naruto's face showed a large grin.

* * *

Sakura was getting ready in the morning. She tied her hitai-ate with a good knot, and the hitai-ate itself was placed in a way so her hair could hide her forehead. She looked at the mirror, blinking to herself. "Sakura, isn't it the time for you to go?" Her mother called, looking at the time, 8:20AM.

"I'm almost ready!" Sakura answered, with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. _'SHANNARO! Stop treating me like a kid!'_ Inner Sakura thought. She went downstairs, said goodbye to her mother, and quit the house.

'_So… I'm not an academy student anymore.'_ Thought Sakura, slightly absorbed. _'I'm a Konoha kunoichi, Haruno Sakura!'_ She closed her fist, finding bravery.

Down the same street, Yamanaka Ino announced that she was leaving her home. She now looked at a girl in red clothing with pink hair, stopping at her own doorstep. Both girls now looked at each other in the eyes, and silence stood between the two for a brief moment.

"Ohayo, Sakura." Said Ino, with a slight tone of superiority.

"Ohayo, Ino." Said Sakura, in a more determined tone, while also transpiring superiority.

Sakura walked to Ino, and then both started walking together in a harsh fashion, with movements not as fluent as normal. "Who would imagine that you would manage to graduate?" Asked Ino, smirking smugly.

"What happened before today means nothing." Answered Sakura, eyes closed. "Starting today, we're ninjas." She continued, "I'm not going to lose to you anymore, Ino." Then, she walked a bit ahead of Ino, which matched her again in walking, not allowing Sakura to get ahead. Soon, both girls tried to get ahead of each other, until the competition became a running contest as both grumbled.

* * *

Naruto smirked at his seat, blond non-combed hair apart. Shikamaru looked at the blond boy that rested his head on the academy table, surprised. "Hm? What are you doing here?" The Nara boy asked, looking at Naruto. "This orientation is just for the ones who passed." He already had an idea of what happened, but didn't bother keeping it to him.

"Oi, oi, can't you see this hitai-ate?" Naruto smirked, happy. "I'm also stating as a ninja today!" Shikamaru didn't even bother. "Doesn't it sit well on me?" Naruto asked, even more happily. _'I shouldn't have bothered to ask'_, Shikamaru thought.

Across the room, a lavender-eyed dark-blue haired girl looked at Naruto, blushing slightly with a smile in her face. _'Naruto-kun managed to graduate.'_ She thought, quite happy.

The sound of two bulls running started to echo in the classroom. Suddenly, Sakura and Ino erupted inside after disputing for space through the door. Both screamed "Goal!" and then started breathing heavily, looking tired. The girls started to discuss who won, much to the annoyance of everyone that was trying to have a conversation.

Naruto looked to the door, blushing with his mouth open. There it was! _'It's Sakura-chan!' _She looked in his direction, _'Sakura-chan is looking at me!'_, and he blushed even more. Ino screamed for Sakura to wait, and hurriedly followed.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto tried to greet his crush, but she just told him to get out of the way before knocking him of the bench.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." The pink-haired girl said. Sasuke raised his head to look at her, without any signs of acceptance; he just there, with his fingers interlaced. "May I sit by your side?" He wasn't really paying attention. A blonde girl came next, and they started discussing (again). Suddenly, the path to the bench started filling with fangirls, while Naruto still was on the ground. _'Annoying…'_, Sasuke thought.

After a while, Sasuke heard a stomping sound in front of him. Absorbed in his thoughts, he raised his head, only to find Naruto at inches from his faces, in a manner that looked like he was trying to find something; both started a staring contest. "NARUTO! Stop facing Sasuke-kun!" The annoying pink-haired girl said, together with a mob of angry fangirls. Naruto looked somewhat annoyed by that, stopping to look at her. _'Everything I hear is Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that... __What makes this guy so special__?'_ He resumed his staring contest with the Uchiha. Electricity seemed to flow between the two of them. "Sasuke-kun, beat his ass down!" Some fangirl said.

What succeed left everyone surprised. A boy in the front row accidentally knocked Naruto, which dropped on Sasuke… and the mouth of both boys met. After a brief moment of desperation, they separated, struggling for air. The fangirls around were at the same time disappointed that they couldn't get Sasuke-kun's first kiss, and extremely pissed off by Naruto. The boys were still grasping for air, trying to clean their throats after an experience that neither would ever forget. "Naruto, I'm going to kill you…!" Sasuke said.

Naruto still grasped for air when he felt the biggest killing intent in his entire life, coming from behind him… He turned to look at an angry fangirl mob. "Naruto… you're a…" Sakura started saying, with a face that he would never forget.

"Accident! It was an accident, -tebayo!" Naruto said, only feeling an ever big killing intent. "IRRITATING!" Screamed Sakura, coming towards Naruto after she snapped her fingers. Naruto could see his life going through his eyes as the mob came closer.

* * *

Umino Iruka entered the class with a small smile, and some papers in his left hand. He left his things on the desk, and waited for every recently-promoted academy student to sit – without ordering so, as he usually did. Iruka wondered why Naruto looked like a truck had passed over him.

"Starting today, you are all true ninjas." He said, with his normal lecture voice. "But you're still rookie genin; the difficult part is just starting. Now we'll divide you in trios, and a Jounin will be designated to each trio, to complete missions." As predicted, the notice shocked the whole class. "Trios?" was muttered all over the class. Some where hopeful, other were happy that they wouldn't be alone – Sasuke was disappointed that someone would drag him down.

"We tried to balance the teams," Iruka started. "I chose those teams. Now I'm going to announce them." Naruto just ignored the first six teams, until his name was called, announced by Iruka. "Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto was listening. "Haruno Sakura," Naruto was now signing for victory, and didn't notice Sakura with her head down, disappointed. "Sasuke Uchiha." Now there was an inversion; Naruto looked down, Sakura signed for victory, and Sasuke didn't react this time. Certain lavender-eyed girl looked disappointed at the notice. Her attention quickly shifted after Iruka began to announce her team. "Those are the teams!" Iruka announced.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! Why such an incredible ninja as me has to be in the same team as that bum?" Naruto pointed to Sasuke and asked as usual: screaming. Iruka still was looking at his lists. Iruka wasn't annoyed by Naruto as most people, but he wasn't Naruto-proof either – nor were his ears.

"Sasuke's grades where the best ones among those who passed." Now Iruka looked a bit annoyed. "Naruto, you were the dead last!" This time, the whole class laughed_. 'That will make it.' _Iruka continued, now serious. "It has to be this way to balance the teams." Naruto stopped talking.

"Don't be in my way, dead last." The Uchiha-boy teased. Naruto's rage grew.

"What did you called me?" "Want to fight, dead last?" The class erupted in laughter again, and now Sakura joined Sasuke.

Iruka decided to put a stop to the discussion with a piece of information. "Today evening, we'll introduce the Jounin senseis. 'Til then, take a break."

* * *

After the class was dismissed, all of the recently-joined genin went to have lunch together. Sakura hoped she would be one of those genins.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called out loud, looking for her crush; the boy had disappeared from class right after Iruka's dismissal, without her noticing – even with the boy sitting at her side. "Where did he go?" She asked herself. "Because we're on the same team, I thought we could've lunch together." She heard a loud boy call her name.

"Sakura-chan!" _'Oh, great, Naruto.'_ "Because we're on the same team, I thought we could've lunch together."

"Why should I have lunch with you?" Sakura answered, angry.

"But-but- we're on the same team…"

"You're annoying." Sakura said; the tone was mean, but it was how she treated Naruto. There was silence for a brief moment, and then Sakura turned her back, walking away so she could keep searching for Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, where are you?" She called out loud again. Naruto tried to think something to call her, but just dropped the matter.

* * *

'_Kuso, this sucks.'_ Naruto thought, standing atop a water tower_. 'I'm in the same team as Sakura-chan, and now this…' _

"Why nothing good ever happens?" Naruto sighed; he didn't want to admit, but Sakura didn't like him – not a bit.

Looking down, he opened his eyes – he saw Sasuke eating at his window! Oblivious for a moment, an idea passed through his mind. "That's it!" – What a true genius he was! He immediately went down and started planning.

He sneaked to Sasuke's window, slowly but surely. Then, he jumped over a surprised Sasuke – the window closed by itself during the struggle. "It's you, isn't Naruto?" "Stop resisting!" Sasuke asked and the blond boy answered, the room had barely any light. It was almost romantic, in some way. Sasuke gained the upper-hand and tied down Naruto – or at least he thought he did. When he was ready to leave, the tied boy was replaced by a log of his Kawarimi no Jutsu, and 6 bunshins jumped on Sasuke. Much to the surprise of the boy, all of the bunshins were solid. With the element of surprise on his side, Naruto managed to tie down Sasuke; after he finished the knots, Naruto transformed into Sasuke.

"Idiot." Naruto said, before exiting through the window. _'Off to look for Sakura…'_ He thought, with a smirk in his face.

* * *

Sakura sat on a stone bench next to one of Konoha's grassy areas and opened her metal lunchbox. The search for Sasuke didn't go well… _'I shouldn't be impatient,'_ she begun to comfort herself. _'I and Sasuke-kun are going to be teammates for a long time.' _She looked inside the lunchbox, prepared by herself, and took off a juice canteen. _'But…'_ she took a deep breath, and rested her head in both hands. _'Even if __I__go__after him with__my beauty__, my __proportions are__below average. The only thing above average in me is my forehead. How can I…?'_ She suddenly halted her line of thought.

She stopped in the middle of her thought line because of a surprise: Sasuke was standing in front of her, back in a tree. He had a confident smile in his lips. _'Huh? Not a chance!'_ she thought, fixing her gaze at the boy that had his gaze at her. _'Sasuke-kun is looking at me!'_ she started to blush. She diverted her gaze_. 'And with eyes like those…' _she started to think that maybe Sasuke-kun was interested in her_. 'Not a chance… I'm not a little babe that believes in fairy tails.' _She looked down, again supporting her head with both of her hands. _'As if THAT would happen.'_

It was Sasuke that left her surprised by what he said. "You have a big and charming forehead…" She quickly looked up at his words. "It makes me want to kiss you." He was right in front of her, with those beautiful… Everything! She just looked at him, with a face that blushed in such manner that it resembled a tomato. _'SHANNARO! FAIRY-TALES TURN INTO REALITY!'_ Inner Sakura was astonished, punching air.

"Not a chance, even Naruto could say something like that." Sasuke said, and she just looked down. "I want to ask you something." Sasuke continued.

"Eh?" she externalized, still in surprise.

"What do you think of Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking to the other way.

"He is always in the way of my love," Sakura wore a serious expression. "And he likes to see me suffer. Naruto knows nothing about me." 'Sasuke' was surprised by the answer. "He's irritating!" Now he seemed to lack air for a second. "Everything I want is only that you notice me, Sasuke-kun."

"Only that I notice you?" Sasuke-Naruto replied, puzzled. Sakura had given an insult and a hint at the same sentence. Naruto couldn't help but think about his words, which made her happy for a brief moment – even if he was Sasuke's doppelganger. When Sakura came close, trying to kiss him, he tried to extend the subject. "Bu-but what about Naruto?" he asked about himself, so he could learn more about what he should do; besides, he wasn't as brave as he thought, and a kiss with Sakura-chan was something he was unprepared.

She backed away slightly, still sitting on the bench. "Who cares about Naruto?" She said with a voice that was supposed to be cheerful – that was sting number one. "All he ever does is fight with you." Sakura continued the tone - another sting in Naruto's pride. "Maybe it is because he didn't have a normal childhood." She had her arms crossed, as if trying to make an intelligent remark. This felt like an injection needle in his arms and his butt – at the same time – but Naruto didn't drop his façade yet. He wasn't prepared for what came next, however.

"He has no parents, he can do whatever he wants. He is so self-centered." Now this was no sting – it felt more like a blade through Naruto's gullet. His concentration started to slip, and he couldn't maintain his straight face. "I don't see why anyone would want to be next to him." She completed.

Naruto stood up, but couldn't look her in the face. He started walking towards the academy without noticing that his Henge had dropped.


	2. SoreDewa, MataAshita

**A/N: At the end of the text. Thank you for reading this!**

* * *

_Tails & Nails – Ch. 2_

_"SoreDewa, MataAshita!"_

The blue-eyed boy normally had a lot of things in his mind, but this time his head felt incredibly… empty. He would just walk back to the academy, heads down, like nothing happened. He was trying to forget what just happened when the pink-haired girl called out. Naruto gulped, not in guilt but trying to hold his tears – he was good at it, and not even one left his eyes.

"NARUTO?" Sakura called out, audibly pissed. Naruto started to turn slowly. "WHAT DID YOU-" she stopped in the middle of the sentence, looking at Naruto's face. If there was a definition of sadness, this would be it. Naruto's blue eyes didn't seem wet, but his facial expression was undeniable – he was looking not at her eyes, but at her feets. She now remembered the horrible (even if true) things she said about the boy in front of her. She couldn't help but to swallow in guilt.

"N-Naruto… I…" She hurriedly got up from her seat, but couldn't help to stutter; the boy didn't look in her large green eyes. He turned his back to her, and started to walk to the academy, his closed face looking at his own feet. She wanted to apologize, but couldn't bring herself to. The blond boy just kept walking, and she knew that it was impossible for her to apologize after such words.

The blond boy just kept walking. What really hurt him wasn't Sakura's rejection to him, but her words. Sure, her rejection also hurt, but at least he knew what she thought of him. 'He has no parents.', however, was something Naruto couldn't help but agree – he really had no parents nor relatives alive. The old man never told him about them, even if Naruto had insisted in a daily basis, until Naruto just gave up.

But her last sentence was the killer blow – 'I don't see why anyone would want to be next to him.' Well, apparently, the villagers didn't see it too. After all, they may not lynch him, but he noticed the glares. It was almost impossible not to note, and conversations seemed to fade when he got close. He knew it was the Fox's fault, but the villagers didn't see difference between him and his captive. In truth, he felt that he was the Fox's prisoner, not the inverse.

Naruto didn't look up when Sasuke passed by him, and Sasuke wasn't going to beg for his attention. He also saw that Naruto had a thoughtful while sad face. _'He's not even curious about how I untied myself?' _Sasuke was almost glad about this, at least he could have peace for a while, even though he had enjoyed the prospect of rubbing Naruto's incompetence in his face. He kept walking, and passed by Sakura.

'_Now this is weird.'_ She was sitting in a stone bench, just looking guilty. He didn't really pay attention to the pink-haired kunoichi, but if she didn't look up and try to get his attention in the most obnoxious way when he passed, _it wasn't Sakura._

She didn't.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't an idiot. Sakura and Naruto were acting in an awkward fashion – the blond wasn't bothering him and the green-eyed girl wasn't trying to call his attention. Even while they waited in the class for their sensei, that was almost an hour late, Naruto didn't try anything 'funny'. The boy no longer looked sad, but the Uchiha was almost sure that he held a fake smile on his face, particularly because the blue-eyed boy didn't say anything. Not that it worried; he just knew it wasn't normal. He actually liked that new behavior, he could actually have some peace if Naruto stayed that way. And let's not forget Sakura.

What really bothered Sasuke now – and visibly also did so to Naruto and Sakura, even in their unusual behavior – was their sensei. The idiot was an hour and ten minutes late now, and counting. Naruto finally got up and started pacing impatiently, cursed one time and then stayed close to the window, looking out. Sakura just sat in the closest desk to the door, looking down. Sasuke had in mind something: whatever happened, he was glad he wasn't part of it. It was a surprise when finally the door slid, and a man with spiky white hair entered.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, had to run some errands."

Each of the genin noticed something different at first. Sasuke looked his probable sensei in the eyes: they were lax, almost lazy. He didn't like, but the one thing he liked the less was the man's hitai-ate, which was in the diagonal, covering his left eye.

Sakura noticed the blatant lie, but she wasn't going to berate her sensei for lying. He may call her an idiot, which wouldn't improve her current morale; she wasn't willing to create a bad image for her in the first contact they had, even if he was wrong. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to reprimand anyone.

Naruto just looked at his sensei's mask. _'Why does he wear a mask?' _Naruto asked himself. _'That's a pretty cool mask.' _The blond boy was staring, almost dumbfounded. _'Well, maybe I should ask him.'_ The blond boy was ready to raise his voice when the man called out.

"The quiet type, hum? Well then, follow me." The genins quickly followed, not saying anything. It was a quiet but quick march to the top of a building. The white-haired men told the team to sit in the stairs while he leaned on the building rail.

"Let's see, why don't you start by presenting yourself?" He waited for the genins to step ahead. They didn't. _'Did I see the right team in the Toumegane no Jutsu?' _Kakashi wondered, seeing that the blond boy still hadn't said a single word. "What do you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies? Something like this." Seeing that none of his students had grasped the idea, and starting to think of them as idiots, he began. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you what I like or not. And my dream is…" He paused dramatically. "I have lots of hobbies."

In Kakashi's opinion, their face was priceless. All three of them surely reached a consensus: their sensei was an idiot. "So we only have your name." The Uchiha boy said, much to Sakura's surprise.

"That's true, but it is still more than I have. You first." Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"Hmpf. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and there aren't a lot of things I like. And there's a dream, no, an ambition I have… which I also won't discuss." Sasuke looked at Kakashi in defiance, almost expecting him to express disapproval for his words. When Kakashi didn't utter a single objection, Sakura started.

"I am Haruno Sakura. I like…" she fought her words with a girlish scream. "I dream with…" she didn't say anything useful again, with another girlish scream on top of it. "My hobby is… hum…" She looked embarrassed. "Trivia games." This made Kakashi smile, even if only for a moment. "And I… that's it." She purposefully forgot what she hated. Kakashi thought about how useful that was.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto was eager to present himself, and this time the transition went much smoother. "I like ramen." The boy was visibly excited. "But what I really like is the ramen Iruka-sensei buys to me at Ichiraku's. And I hate the 3 minutes I have to wait after putting the hot water." He paused a bit to breath. "My hobby is… Hum…" He couldn't say he liked to play pranks, because he couldn't do that anymore. "…my hobby is watering plants."

Sakura lost her breath. Kakashi didn't really react too much. Sasuke was smirking at the prospect of Naruto _watering plants wearing an apron_. He couldn't let this chance pass. Unluckily, Kakashi got ahead of him before he could say anything.

"Well, if there's nothing else you need, I'll continue…"

"Sensei, sensei." Naruto interrupted just as Kakashi was about to tell them about the test, but the white-haired Jounin nodded so that Naruto could ask. "Why do you wear a mask?" The question seemed to steer everyone's attention. Sasuke and Sakura where now looking at Kakashi's face, hopeful of an answer. _'Well, better not to give in my secrets.'_ Kakashi thought, stirring their curiosity by his lack of answer.

"We'll have a mission tomorrow." Kakashi started. Sasuke and Naruto looked somewhat excited, but Sakura was a bit worried. "We'll have survival training." This finally stirred some questions.

"Survival training?" Both Sakura and Naruto asked at the same time. "Why are we training if this is a mission?" Sakura asked. Kakashi smirked, as this was exactly the point he wanted to reach. "We've already had the necessary training in the academy."

"This is not a normal training drill." Kakashi said. The faces that his pupils made were priceless. _Again_. Kakashi erupted into laughter this time. "Well, I'll reveal what this mission is for. Of 27 graduates, only nine will become genin; the other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In another words, it'll be a difficult test, with a sixty-six percent chance of failing."

"See? I knew you would be surprised." Kakashi laughed. The three new pupils may not be good shinobi, but they surely were a gold pot for a laugh.

"No chance! I've got myself into such confusion, why there has to be a final exam, dattebayo!" Naruto finally said something that Kakashi expected. The boy looked fearful. _'What if it's a written test?' _Naruto gulped.

"This test? It shows us who is ready to be a genin." Naruto showed his surprise. Out loud. "Well, I'll decide if you're going to pass or not at the 3rd training ground. Bring your ninja equipment and meet me there at 5AM." Kakashi turned his back, readying to leave, but he knew his pupils where driven to pass. "I almost forgot. Don't take breakfast. You will throw up if you do." Kakashi now had a smile. "Well then, see you tomorrow."

* * *

The team reached Training Ground #3 roughly at the same time. They were sleepy and hungry, almost worn-out before starting any exercise, so the three just sat in the middle of the field, waiting for their sensei and for the Sun to rise. Naruto quickly fell asleep, Sakura stayed up looking for any sign of their sensei, and Sasuke just waited. And waited. And waited some more. Sakura got tired of waiting and sat in the grass, relaxing. Or not. She sat next to Naruto, and couldn't help but wonder how the boy could be so relaxed during such an occasion. The blond boy sleep talked for a while. She was somewhat surprised by what he said… "Touchan… kaachan…" Now the pink-haired girl felt guilty. Why did her words have to be so harsh? Even if Naruto wasn't hearing them, they would have sounded severe. Even so, she had said those things without second thought; actually, if it wasn't for the horrible coincidence that the person she was talking about listened to the conversation, she might not even have bated an eye about that.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry…" Naruto was still sleep talking, but it surprised Sakura. She felt the urge to slap the boy, but he was sleeping so peacefully… _'He almost looks cute like that.'_ Sakura thought. Besides, why would Naruto apologize to her? Surely, he annoyed her too many times, but it was no reason for such a reaction.

Sasuke was as quiet as usual. He thought about his idiot of sensei; had he purposefully let them wait? This surely was it. Even if their sensei wasn't punctual, he surely wouldn't be late by 5 hours. Maybe there was something 'under' this 'fitness test', and they should've taken breakfast. Even if he hated the man for what he did, he couldn't help but admit – that was a smart move. Sasuke didn't think that the loud idiot or the worthless girl could be much of a help, but now they were worn down, which means they would probably just drag him down.

Naruto woke up shortly after Sasuke's mental debate. He wasn't sleepy anymore, which was good for everyone. Sakura stood up almost immediately after Naruto. The Sun was almost at midpoint now, and they were surely hungry now. _'Ok, time to strike.'_

"Hi Guys. Ohayo." Kakashi said this in his most serene voice, baiting the genins. He got his answer almost immediately: Sakura and Naruto obviously screamed that he was late, and the Uchiha-boy surely looked annoyed. "A black cat crossed my way, so…" He felt a great killer instinct coming from the team, so he stopped playing with them. "Let's get going." He took a large alarm of a bag and set it. "The alarm will sound at noon." It was already 11:15AM. "The task today is to get the bells from me." He looked at the bells and bounced them. "And we won't have lunch."

"Whaaat!" Naruto asked.

"I'll tie you there and have lunch right in front of you." All three of the genins were shown to be hungry, and the thought of lunch only left them even hungrier. _'So that's why he said to not take breakfast…' _Sasuke painfully acknowledged, mortified.

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura was noticeably intelligent, Kakashi had to acknowledge while she made a '2' with her fingers.

Kakashi hummed at this, knowing it was a good question. "As there are only two, at least one of you will be tied in the log. This person will fail if it can't complete the task." Kakashi shook the bells. "This person is going back to the academy. It may be only one person, or three. You can use your shurikens. You won't get them if you don't intend to kill me." He closed his hands on the bells.

"But, isn't that too dangerous, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, this is the team with a kunoichi that cares more about her obstacles than her goals, a hungry Uchiha and the dead-last idiot wearing an orange jumpsuit. I don't think I'll have much of a problem." Kakashi didn't like to boast, but he wanted to stir the three genin. Naruto surely looked motivated. "We'll start when I say 'begin'." It was strange that the blond ninja didn't recklessly tackle and that things went smooth. The three of them formed an isosceles triangle around Kakashi.

"Ok, get ready. Begin."

* * *

Kakashi waited 30 seconds before he started tracking them; he had a hand on his pocket and another on the back of his head. _'The basic for a ninja is hiding your presence.'_ He knew Sasuke was hiding 85ft to the Southeast. He knew Sakura was hiding 53 meters to the Northeast, the best point she could get without having her presence acknowledged by a normal person in those conditions. But where was Naruto?

"Ok, let's have a fair and clean combat!" Now he knew where Naruto was. _Right in front of him._ If the boy wasn't so oblivious, he could've taken vantage of this oversight by Kakashi: he didn't expect someone to be close to him. But Naruto had just blown his only advantage: the surprise element. Kakashi sighed in regard to how much of an idiot the blue-eyed boy was. "Well, aren't you a little strange comparing to the other?"

"The only strange thing here is your hair!" Naruto replied. _'Well, touché.'_ Kakashi thought, before the blond came charging at him. Kakashi put his hand on his pocket.

Naruto immediately stopped his run and backed down a bit. What was his sensei going to do? "Shinobi technique number one, taijutsu. I will teach you this first." Kakashi said, with his hand deep in his pocket. _'Isn't taijutsu hand-to-hand and without weapons? And he'll use a weapon?' _Naruto was confused, more than normal. Then he got more confused when Kakashi took a book called 'Icha-Icha Paradise'… and started to read. "What is it? Come and fight." Kakashi said.

"But… hum… well… why did you get a book?" Naruto asked, confused. Maybe this was some elaborate trick?

"Why? I wanted to know what will happen at this part. Don't worry, it won't make a difference if I'm reading or not." He had managed to stir Naruto again, more than the last time. Then he charged at Kakashi, _again_.

Naruto charged without a single thought against Kakashi. The blond boy tried to drive his hand against his sensei's chin, but Kakashi held it with his own right hand; Naruto didn't stop, and using his sensei's body he tried to kick his ribs. Kakashi simply crouched so that the kick would pass just over him. Naruto was readying for another punch when he lost contact with Kakashi.

"Huh?" Naruto asked himself. Where was Kakashi? The answer came a second later.

"A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him so many times, idiot." Kakashi remarked, forming the tiger hand seal. Naruto didn't turn his head towards his sensei, but he knew he was in a bad position. He couldn't let himself get hit… _Or could he?_

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura waited for the conclusion of this confrontation. They both knew, unlike Naruto, that before you engage an opponent you should have a fair access of his ability; Naruto was their guinea pig, and he was not doing a good job at this. Even if he did show Kakashi was good at taijutsu, their sensei wasn't pulling much of an effort, so they didn't have any idea of any of Kakashi's weakness. Although Naruto was serving for another purpose: with Kakashi having his attention divided between his book and in a lesser extent to the blond boy, Sakura and Sasuke had the advantage that they could go unnoticed by Kakashi's radar.

'He's going to fry him…' Sakura soon recognized the tiger hand seal that Kakashi made. She new that this hand seal was a commonplace for katon jutsus, so if Kakashi did use something like that, Naruto would literally be fried. Sasuke also recognized the hand seal, but he worried in a lesser extent. Even though this was a survival exercise, he didn't think that Kakashi would use such a technique in close range.

"Naruto, run! You're going to die!" The safety of her teammate outweighed having the surprise element. Naruto now turned to look at Kakashi, which was in his ready position, crouching.

"_Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu: Sennen Goroshi!"_ The white-haired man trusted his fingers ahead, meeting with Naruto's anus for a split second, and Naruto was sent flying with his hands protecting his butt. "It wasn't a ninjutsu…" Sakura remarked to herself aloud, feeling stupid because she gave away her own position just moments before just so that Naruto wouldn't play kancho. She did fail, anyway. However, something was off when Sakura noticed that Naruto _exploded_ in a cloud of smoke.

"HERE!" Three clones of Naruto were descending upon Kakashi. _'I was fighting a bunshin?_' The sudden realization made sense to Kakashi. Naruto was a knucklehead, but he didn't charge in Kakashi without a plan. When Kakashi focused on searching for the genins that were hiding away, the blond boy made a clone so that he could profit in Kakashi's distraction. Now there were 5 clones in the air, charging for Kakashi.

His teammates were watching; Sasuke already knew about Naruto's kage bunshins, after all, he was the victim to one of those. But he couldn't help to feel a bit surprised by that ability. His brother used Kage Bunshins too, so he knew that those clones required a lot of chakra. Sakura, however, had never seen that kind of bunshins. _'They are all real?' _She thought to herself, after all, there wasn't any talk about solid bunshins in the academy.

"…_!_" The white-haired man didn't notice the last clone that was sneaking upon him by using the smoke that was made by the first clone. He jumped on Kakashi's back, trying to prevent his movements. "A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, no, Kakashi-sensei, 'ttebayo?" Naruto smirked defiantly, holding into Kakashi. Another 4 clones where holding each of Kakashi's limbs, and the last clone approached by his back.

'_That was incredible, Naruto!' _Sakura had seen the whole plan from a privileged position. Kakashi was so absorbed in his own jutsu that he didn't even see the clones flying towards him, and Naruto had devised the whole strategy in mere seconds – so much for a knucklehead. _'A sneaky operation.' _Sasuke wasn't convinced that Naruto wouldn't drag him down, but he smirked anyway; at least the blond boy could do something.

"_SENNEN GOROSHI!" _Naruto formed the tiger seal and trusted his fingers forward like his sensei had, and smirked: he had managed to connect his attack! However, the scream he heard wasn't something like Kakashi would do; he knew that because the person screamed 'dattebayo', and because it was his voice.

"DAMN, NOT AGAIN!" The blue-eyed boy screamed in agony when he inserted his own finger up in his own arsehole. _'Where did he go?' _was a shared thought between all of Naruto's clones.

"Idiot." Both Sakura and Sasuke said this at the same time. _'He was tricked by a simple Kawarimi no Jutsu…'_ Sasuke reassessed his opinion of the blond boy, finding that thinking of Naruto as an idiot was easy again. After all, he was tricked by the simplest jutsu: Kakashi exchanged himself with one of Naruto's clones, fooling Naruto into using his own jutsu against himself. Sakura was trying to be nice with Naruto, but she couldn't deny that the boy was an idiot for using Sennen Goroshi against himself, and he would be an idiot even if his attempt had been successful.

Naruto faced Naruto facing Naruto… and then the bunshins began to suspect on one another. "You… You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed, didn't you?" Naruto pointed at himself. "YOU'RE!" Another Naruto pointed at him, and the bunshins began to fight between themselves. "You smell like Kakashi-sensei! It's the smell of an old man!" "Old man!" Kakashi watched in a tree nearby, not feeling insulted by the boy who was literally fighting himself. The infighting Narutos were quite hilarious, actually: he could hear Naruto cursing himself. "FUCK YOU!" Now it wasn't a fight do determine were the lazy-in-appearance sensei, but who had the better punch.

"Hey, why don't we end the bunshins?" An intelligent Naruto, as Kakashi remarked to himself, asked. _'Because he's an idiot.' _The white-haired man thought, but didn't make a noise. "So there will be two of us left, and we'll know which one is Kakashi."

"Why didn't you think of this before, idiot?" Naruto kept remarking to himself. "I am you, idiot!" Another Naruto said. Kakashi knew there were only 7 Narutos, but it surely looked like there were more.

"I'm ending this." The real Naruto said, and in a puff of smoke the others were gone. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was standing alone, looking like he had just been in a fight, _with himself_, and one that didn't go well. Well, that was true; he also felt stupid because Kakashi-sensei was gone. However, a reflection in the corner of Naruto's eyes caught his attentions. _"A bell!" _Naruto looked, marveled at his luck. "He must've hurried and let the bell fall." Naruto smiled at his idiot sensei and went to catch the bell that was under a tree. He kneeled to get it, only to discover that _he_ was the idiot when he got caught in a trap.

The trap pulled both of his feet up in the same loop, letting Naruto upside-down, swinging awkwardly with the bell just out of his reach. "WHAT IS THIS?" Naruto screamed the question to himself, feeling dizzy. _'It is a trap.' _Sasuke thought this was obvious, being sure that Naruto was an idiot, at some extent because Naruto just kept screaming. _'This jounin looks like it has no weak spots even while fighting Naruto.' _The loud boy looked like a zombie trying to get the bell.

Naruto stopped when a hand got the bell; raising his neck, he saw Kakashi-sensei "Use your jutsus only after you think carefully." Kakashi started lecturing Naruto. "That's why it was used against you." The loud boy still tried hopelessly to reach for the bells. "And…" Kakashi threw the up the bell. "Don't fall in such a simple trap, idiot." Naruto was biting himself in rage, fists ready to punch whatever got in its way, and as always, screaming. "Ninjas need to see through deception." The blond boy tried to interrupt Kakashi, but he ignored his attempt. "I'm saying this because you did it, got it?" Naruto was again struggling against the tree and the knot. "Your movements are full of unnecessary nods." Kakashi seemed to relax for a moment during his lecture to Naruto. This didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke.

'_This is my chance!' _Sasuke readied his weapons and launched 2 separate sets with both his hands, each set consisting of 2 kunais and 1 shuriken. _'He finally lowered his guard!' _Kakashi was in the middle of his lecture when the weapons reached him, making a staking sound as a jet of blood flew from the flying body.

Naruto screamed. Again. "He-he was hit!" Naruto staggered at the Uchiha boy's success. "Are you out of your mind, Sasuke? You went too far!" The blond boy was waving his arms, still surprised. Naruto was still waving when he realized there was no Kakashi-sensei… but a log. The log dropped on the ground with all two shurikens and four kunai lodged in it. _'Another Kawarimi no Jutsu… By the shuriken, he knows where I'm hiding.' _Sasuke started to run away from his last known position so he could hide again. He didn't notice the eyes on him when he passed just a couple of meters of his sensei, although. _'I've got to move fast… Pathetic… I fell in his trap!'_

Sakura began to follow Sasuke through the forest; she worried about her passion. However, she knew that her sensei wasn't looking for her at the moment, so she threw a kunai against the hope that tied Naruto to the tree. The blond boy fell with his nose reaching the ground first, but he didn't see that Sakura was the one who helped him. The pink-haired kunoichi then resumed her search for Sasuke through the forest. _'Sasuke-kun, where are you… Could sensei already…?' _She fought the thought out of her mind. _'No, not Sasuke-kun. This wouldn't happen to him.' _She stepped into a fallen branch, which made a lot of noises, just before she saw her sensei ahead of her; she stopped and kneeled. _'Saved! He didn't notice me.' _Her green-eyes were relieved by this, until she heard a whisper.

"Sakura, behind you." She was surprised and looked behind her back… Only to find Hatake Kakashi looking her in the eyes, screaming because of the unexpected scare.

* * *

Naruto was thinking about his sensei's words. "See through deception? That's bullshit!" He scratched his nose, which was still hurting from the fall. "At least someone set me free of that crap. I won't fall for it again!" Suddenly, a second trap sprung around his feet. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

Sakura was still shocked when Kakashi started to sign. He quickly did the snake and rat sign, and circle of leaves revolved around Sakura and enveloped her, blackening her vision. The breeze that lifted those leaves touched her face, and she felt drowsy by it. The leaves abruptly fell down, and her sensei was gone.

"…_Sakura…"_ Sakura heard a whisper on the wind coming from a tree nearby.

"Sasuke-kun!" She happily said as she noticed Sasuke was calling her, and looked in his direction, only to find what she never wanted to.

"Sakura… Help… Me…" Sasuke was extremely gory; the blood managed to tint the color of the surrounding grass. Sasuke's right hand was staked in a tree by a kunai, visible holes in his right arm where a shuriken had passed without hesitation, with another four kunai making a trail to the shoulder. A kunai was lodged in his left eye, while a shuriken pierced his cheek, and he was missing a chunk of his ear. She looked at the Uchiha's left arm, just to find out she couldn't, as it simply _wasn't there_, only a stump of its former whole. Blood dripped from the wound, falling in his legs and the ground around. He had another couple of shurikens in his right leg, and a shuriken spiked in his crotch. Lastly, his left leg was turned in an awkward fashion, with his foot pointing towards his back.

Sakura felt her blood pressure drop. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she did the only thing she could do.

She screamed with everything she had in his lungs.

Meanwhile, Kakashi heard the scream. "Maybe I've gone too far." He added a mental note: _'do not torture academy students with the full potential of a genjutsu.' _

Sasuke heard the screams too. He didn't think he had lost Kakashi, and he knew he would be the next person to be tested. "Those scream… Sakura…"

"Shinobi lesson number two. Genjutsu." Sasuke turned to Kakashi even before the master had finished talking. "Sakura easily fell for it."

"Genjutsu, a form of hallucination or hypnotism. She fell for it, but…" Sasuke smiled confidently. "I'm not like them."

"Say that after you get a bell…" Kakashi provoked the boy, not lifting his eyes from the book. "_Sasuke-kun…"_ Sasuke noticed the irony. "This can be interesting… The strength of the number one clan of the Village… the number one rookie." Kakashi and Sasuke faced each other for a moment. Kakashi slid his book to his pocket.

Sasuke placed his hands in his weapon pocket and threw three shuriken, charging towards Kakashi. "Attacks that obvious are useless!" The white-haired man easily avoided the weapons. The shuriken, however, were not intended at him: they cut three ropes that Sasuke had set. _'A trap?' _ Then, three sets of kunais flew over to Kakashi. He managed to divert with haste, getting exactly to the place where Sasuke wanted him to be. The genin tried a high-kick at Kakashi's head, but the jounin ducked in time. Sasuke continued in his assault with kick at Kakashi's side, but the taller man blocked with his left hand. Kakashi held the boy's left foot, but Sasuke turned his hip so that he could punch his sensei, but he managed to block this effort too with his right hand. Sasuke smirked, and now turned his right foot towards Kakashi's face. Kakashi had to raise both of his hands to block this, but now Sasuke had an opening for the bells; he managed to touch them, but Kakashi noticed the boy's intent and hastily retreat.

Both men retreated. _'What a boy. I didn't even manage to read Icha-Icha Paradise.'_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

At the same time, Sakura woke up. The kunoichi looked around, searching for any sign of what she was doing when she fainted. _'Ahn… I was…'_ she had to focus her mind… _'Oh, I saw that and… Sasuke-kun was at the brink of death…' _She had to resume her search. "Sasuke-kun, no, you've got to survive! Where are you?"

She didn't know that she had been tricked by a genjutsu, and that Sasuke was fighting their sensei.

After another exchange of blows, Kakashi exchanged some words with Sasuke. "Well, I have to admit you're different from the other two." Sasuke didn't care, and he actually started making hand seals. Tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger…

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_" Sasuke molded his chakra and took a deep breath. _'WHAT?_ _A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to use this jutsu!' _Kakashi was surprised and impressed. The Uchiha boy launched an impressive fireball towards his sensei, at least 3 meters across. The impact and the heat left a crater in the ground, but his sensei was nowhere to be seen.

'_He's gone!' _He was sure he didn't connect his attack. _'Sides, no, up?' _He tried to figure out where the next attack would come. The answer was subtle, but quick.

"Down." Kakashi was the one to answer, grabbing Sasuke's ankle. _'What?' _Sasuke thought; his sensei had caught him totally off-guard. "_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!_" The white-haired man pushed his pupil down to the earth in only one motion, leaving him with only his neck out. Kakashi stopped in front of Sasuke and crouched, wondering what to say. "Shinobi lesson number three, Ninjutsu. Well, you're already ahead of everyone in this area." He couldn't just praise Sasuke. "But they say that an exposed nail must be hammered…" Finishing with a laugh. _'Now, I only have to check my trap. It's almost time.'_ Kakashi was off to see the fish that was caught by his trap this time.

He got there just in time to see the fish biting the hook. A blond boy was sitting next to two lunchboxes, resting his head on a stone. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice Kakashi closing on him. "He he he, instead of trying to get the bell…" Naruto's mouth salivated, and he broke two hachis so he could start eating. "I can simply hide and take my lunch. ITADAKI…"

"Hi." Naruto had his hands together, and didn't even turn his head. _'Is this a joke?'_ The hungry boy knew it was another trap. "What were you thinking?" Kakashi knew exactly what he was thinking. The blond boy was too obvious, after all.

* * *

'_Shit… there's a huge gap in power.' _Sasuke was still buried in the ground, only slightly moving his fingers. He would manage to break free on his own, but it would take a while. He heard a noise in the bushes, however, and when he turned to look, Sakura was there. The girl froze in her stop, mid-run. She looked shocked like she would pass out, but maintained her composure for some time. "Sakura." Sasuke was surprised to see the girl, but much more surprised to see her scream like she was in a horror movie. _'NOW HIS SEVERED HEAD!' _She thought, a second before fainting. "Wh-what?"

Sasuke made his way out of the whole a little after. He took a look at Sakura and tried to wake her up, finally getting the kunoichi to open her eyes. She looked around, still feeling dizzy. And then she did the usual: "Sasuke-kun!" She hugged him. "You're all right!" He fought to keep her off, telling her to let him go. She calmed down after a bit.

"We don't have much time 'til lunch. I'm going." Sasuke told Sakura. She immediately got up.

"Sasuke-kun, are you still going for the bell?"

"I've already touched it, next time I'll catch it." Sasuke explained to her.

"Oh, I see…" She seemed surprised. "You're incredible, Sasuke-kun." However, she had a doubt inside if it was even possible to take the bells from her sensei, something that looked like not even Sasuke could do, much less her. "You know, there isn't much time left, so we shouldn't try so hard. There's always a next time…"

Sasuke sent a hateful glare at her, making her want to take her words back almost immediately. However, when he turned his head, there was uncertainty on his face. Sasuke remembered… the one he wanted to kill. "Only I can kill that man." Sasuke left Sakura puzzled. She asked if the man was Kakashi-sensei, but she couldn't be more wrong. "At that time, I was crying…"

"What? What are you saying?" Sakura was genuinely worried.

"I'm an avenger. I have to become stronger than that man, so I can't be wasting time in here." Sakura didn't had any idea of what Sasuke was talking about, wondering about any clue the boy gave her, although there was none. They kept in silence for mere seconds when they heard an alarm ring. "Shit! I've spent too much time."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura sat at the grass next to the three poles, and Naruto stood tied to the center pole. The stomach of all of them was snoring, and the two lunch boxes ahead of the team were begging to be eaten. Kakashi, however, wanted to lecture them. "Oh, oh, you look very hungry." They wanted to thank Obvious-sensei. "By the way, something about this training…" He pointed his fingers up to get his students' attention. "Well, there's no need for you to go back to the Ninja academy."

Naruto was stupefied.

"Huh? But all I did was fainting… Was that enough?" She looked surprised on the outside, but her inner had another thing in mind: _'LOVE WINS! FOR SURE!'_

Sasuke just smirked.

"Yeah, you three…" Kakashi had a smile, but that quickly changed. "Should give up on being ninja!" The reaction was immediate. Sakura stopped jumping, Naruto stopped moving his legs and Sasuke closed his face like was normal, and then was followed by a look of sheer horror in all of their faces.

"Give up on being a ninja? What-what do you mean?" Naruto was swinging his legs again, only much faster this time. "Sure, sure we didn't manage to get the bells but why do we have to give up?"

"It means that you're brats that don't deserve to be ninjas." This seemed to leave Sasuke pissed off, as the boy charged relentlessly to Kakashi-sensei. The jounin didn't have to blink to immobilize him. "This is why you're brats." Kakashi placed a foot over his head and also immobilized the Uchiha boy's arm.

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed aggressively against Kakashi. The man was going to use her for an example.

"Are you disrespecting what being a ninja means?" Kakashi had a 'dead serious' look. The team got the meaning of what he had said almost immediately. "Why do you think we're training as a team?" Kakashi looked like he could kill only with his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was the one to ask.

"It means… You didn't reach the answer for this test." He puzzled his pupils.

"Answer?" Naruto was hungry, but he had more interest in his sensei right now.

"Yes, the answer that would make you pass this test." The jounin was still serious and heavy, in the same tone as before.

"Well, I've wanted to ask it." Sakura looked almost guilty for not expressing it.

"Have you got nothing in the head, hum?" Kakashi didn't know how to be more serious. "Don't you get the meaning of a team of three?"

"ARGH! What about the three forming a team, _dattebayo_?" Naruto was angrier because of his hunger.

"It's about… teamwork." Kakashi knew they couldn't be more obvious, so he just gave the simple answer.

"You mean, helping each other?" Sakura once again proved to be smarter when not distracted. Kakashi nodded to her.

"But it's already late now. If you had attacked me together, you could've got the bells. Well, it's over now.

'_Hey, wait a second…' _Sakura noted the bells. "Why is it teamwork if there are only two bells?" She just confirmed Kakashi's opinion, again and again. "Even if we work together, one of us will be reproved. This only leads to a fight instead of teamwork!"

"Of course, this test is made so you'll fight against each other. The objective was to know who would, under those circumstances, sacrifice his own interests for the team." He looked to Sasuke. "But you…" He wanted to make his point clear. "Sakura!" She focused all of her attention. "Unlike Naruto, who was right about him, you only concentrated on Sasuke, even while you didn't know where he was… Naruto! You were only running by yourself." Naruto gulped and shut up, knowing his sensei was right. "And you," he looked at the boy under his foot. "you supposed the others would just be on your way and acted alone."

"Missions are completed with a team. It's true that individual talents of a ninja are important, but the most important is teamwork. Selfish actions that destroy the teamwork bring danger to your teammates, and then you may be killed." He took a kunai out of his pocket. "For example…" He closed the kunai on Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies!" He just wanted to give a jump scare to all of the genin. "This is what may happen." He took a softer tone.

"Crap, that scared me…" Sakura was in doubt in how she would kill Naruto. The blond boy just sighed.

"Not only a hostage is made, but you're forced to make a hard decision before you die." He was spinning the kunai around his finger, but guarded it. "Missions are all works with risk of death." He now walked towards a rock. "Look at this. Every single name in this rock, all of these ninjas are called heroes of this village." He looked at Naruto; the boy looked wondered, but he didn't say his opinion. "Do you want to know why they are called heroes, Naruto?" He asked with a somewhat tender voice.

"Sensei?" Naruto only said one word to let Kakashi know that he had his attention.

"They're not common heroes. They are heroes that were gone after a mission." Naruto didn't seem to get what he meant, so his sensei continued. Hatake didn't want to answer, but Sakura made it for him. "It means they died so that the mission could be completed." She had a sad expression, and Naruto soon caught on. Mostly, he thought about his parents. _'Is their name in that rock…?' _He looked away.

"This is a memorial, and my best friend's name is spiked here." All of the squad could relate to this feel. Kakashi turned towards them, determined. "This is your last chance, but it will be harder to get the bells. Those who want to continue may lunch, but don't feed Naruto." The blond boy was pissed by being referred as an animal in the Zoo. "It's the punishment for trying to take everything alone. If you feed him…" Kakashi had his death glare. "You'll be immediately reproved. Here, I am the law, got it?"

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura called his attention. "Can I exchange places with Naruto?" Kakashi glanced at her, not knowing why she would do it. She seemed to read his mind, however. "Naruto may be an idiot," the blue-eyed boy flinched. "but he's a greater fighter than me. Besides, I'm not that hungry." She smiled, but her stomach didn't agree. Kakashi nodded in agreement, quickly untied Naruto and tied her. _'At least one of them thinks about the team.'_ He was pleased with Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi was watching from a distance. He only had to make sure he had the right timing…

Naruto and Sasuke offered the food almost at the same time. Sakura tried to deny, but it looked like the Uchiha had dissuaded her. He only needed the right timing… The boys began to feed her. _'Now.' _Even if Kakashi didn't admit to himself, he thought they wouldn't be the team to get the test right, being proud that they did. Both the boys were embarrassed to help Sakura in that way, but they did it.

The small genjutsu he cast was meant to scare; the sudden thunders and black clouds surely worked, and the surprise effect together with the cloud of smoke he made surely had an impact, he just had to play his role now. Sakura stayed serious in her place, Naruto freaked out and Sasuke prepared for the fight.

"Breaking the rules? You should be ready to pay." He had the most serious tone his voice could attain. He made another set of hand seals, and various thunders could be heard. The trio didn't dare to take their faces of Kakashi.

"But…" Naruto tried to talk, so Kakashi cut off the thunders. "We're a team, right?" Sasuke continued, together with Naruto. "YES, WE'RE A DAMN TEAM!" Sakura was terrifying screaming like that, even while tied to a post, almost scaring Kakashi and herself. "WE THREE ARE ONE!" Her voice may be louder, but Kakashi was sure the boys joined her in the last sentence.

"Three are one, huh?" Kakashi evaluated the situation. He looked firmly at then, so they would his gaze wouldn't divert.

"You passed!" Kakashi had an unmistakable wide smile under his mask.

"Does that mean…?" Sakura was the one to ask, more calm, less scary and now confused.

"You passed." Kakashi's smile was even wider.

"Passed, why?" Sasuke was the one to ask.

"You're the first ones. Until now, the others were idiots that did everything I said." He stopped crouching. "A ninja must see through deception. In the shinobi world, those who don't follow the rules are scum. But, you know… Those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum!" Naruto did what he usually did, being an idiot: he jumped on his sensei in that happy moment, a tear falling from one of his eyes. "Hey, let me go. The test is over, everyone passed."

He stretched his arm with his thumb up, "Well then, see you tomorrow for our first mission!"

"Let's go." Naruto screamed 'hai', but someone said 'no'. It was Sakura, who was still tied to the pole. Kakashi threw a kunai, and the ropes were untied. Kakashi took a special interest in her. "I have to say, Sakura, you're smarter than those two idiots of teammates you have. Your assessment of the situation was smart, and knowing that your teammate is better than you at something is the best you could do in that case."

However, she wanted to ask for something. "Sensei, I know this is a happy moment but… I wanted to ask you something."

Kakashi was surprised by the request.

* * *

**A/N**

Well this, I almost didn't get this chapter on time. I hope you guys liked it. For the ones who felt the beginning of the text was rushed/there wasn't enough exploitation of Sakura's words, trust me, this is just the beginning. I don't think canon Naruto would show up battered by several days because of those, particularly because he was somewhat used to those words (even if indirectly). However, I did exploit it a little and also its side effects, which caused Naruto not to say anything, which led to Kakashi not properly insulting the boy at the beginning of the test.

If you didn't get it, "Sore Dewa, Mata Ashita" is the theme song of Road to Ninja, the movie that was launched this week (or was it last week) in Japan. They were also repeated by Kakashi two times, but in English ("Well then, see you tomorrow"). Well then, see you next week!

PS: about the request, it will surprise you, but I don't it will be shown at least until chapter 6 or 7. Not sure, though.


	3. Fireworks

**A/N at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Good, good, you're surely progressing quickly. Your chakra control is better than your teammates' one. Your learning rate is way above the average."

"So, how long will it take to…?"

"Not yet. You still need to improve, and there isn't a lot of time today for us to start. You know, they'll probably be around in at most an hour, so I should get going."

"Should I tell them about the training? They will find out someday, anyway."

"I don't think they will find out, Sasuke is too self-absorbed and Naruto is an idiot, so don't worry." Kakashi smiled at her. "Anyway, keep up the good work, and don't train in front of them. We wouldn't want the knucklehead all day on our heels, right, Sakura?"

"Hai." She smiled, after all, Naruto was much less of annoyance since they became teammates, but still was a nuisance. She wouldn't add anything more, after all, her last angry words about Naruto hurt the boy much more than she thought they would. "Where are you going?" She knew her sensei would be late to meet the whole team.

"Off to talk to an old friend." Kakashi smiled; she didn't know where he was going, but she wasn't going to insist, either; some things were better kept as secrets. Sakura knew that she had grasped all of the training, but her sensei was taking it lightly, which made her not even break a sweat. The pink-haired would have to take a bath, anyway, so she had no time to waste.

"Sakura." Kakashi startled her a bit, but she recomposed. "This is the easy part, we still need to go through another two stages, but I can see you making it in a week."

The green-eyed girl wasn't so sure about this, but she could at least try her best. The winds intensified, throwing leafs around the canopy, and one fell inside Sakura's hand. She opened her hand and looked at it.

* * *

The three kids stood there on the bench, surrounded by the evergreen trees of Konohagakure's famous dense forest, which hid the village against invasors. The pattern of the leaves, the way they flew around, the growing movement at that part of the village… They were not distracted, but relaxed in a way only they deemed they could be. Their sensei would be back quickly with a new mission, but the girl couldn't get her eyes off of the colors around them. The orange trees, the cherry blossoms, the blue, the red… They looked just like fireworks.

The pearl-eyed girl remembered the festival at the end of August, so much time ago… there were so many people there. She was five at the time, and her father had never let her go there with her mom, citing the time when someone tried to take her from the Hyūga clan house, but her mother had convinced Hiashi. Before that, he always said that he was worried for her safety, and wouldn't let her go even with Kō at her side, but Hiashi was always softened by her mother. It was one of the best days of her life, she was excited for it, and she didn't even have to wear formal Hyūga attire, instead wearing a yukata and geta. The sound made by the geta was funny, and she only grew more and more excited.

Hinata and her mother were walking slowly towards the festival when the fireworks started going off. She didn't cringe in fear, for the eyes of a Hyūga may not show, but they are always fascinated by beautiful things. She clutched her mother's hand as firmly as her small hands could, having an enraptured face at the bright show. The girl with dark-blue hair looked at her mother. She had the same hair color, even if Hinata had a tomboyish haircut and the woman showed a long hime cut. They seemed to look alike, and she wondered how her sister would be…

"Hinata?" Her mother called her, always with a low tone of voice which seemed almost inaudible if you weren't paying attention. Her voice, even if low, always had a comforting tone to it, which supported her daughter at the harder times. "Is something bothering you?"

"Okāsan?" Hinata had forgotten how well a Hyūga could read someone's face. "Yes… I wanted to ask…"

"You know you don't have to be so formal, my little hime." Her mother interrupted. "Do you want to ask about your sister?" Her mother was preparing for the 'birds and the bees' conversation.

"Yes. What will be her name…?" The request surprised Hinata's mother, something that wasn't normal. She looked tenderly at her daughter's eyes, the same tint of white all of the Hyūgas had; she could see, however, different features in her face, features almost no Hyūga had in public: tenderness, softness and grace while outside of combat and shyness that had no match, but only made her even more graceful. Her eyes had seen a lot, but she was sure her daughter was the most beautiful thing they had ever gazed upon.

"Why won't we discuss while we walk?" The fair-skinned woman looked at her daughter with the usual grace, a smile in her lips. "I'm sure you are eager to look at the fair, no?" Hinata nodded.

The streets were paved with gravel, surrounded by small stalls, and illuminated by paper lamps. Most people wore kimonos alike those of Hinata and her mother, and other had masks. All masks were beautiful to Hinata, some more than others, but each one with some kind of beauty on their own. Hinata and her mother went to every single stall they could, walking at the pace set by the pregnant woman. The night was pleasant, a gentle breeze passing by; the people were educated, even somewhat silent. That is, with the exception of a boy that talked like he was screaming.

"OJI! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?" The blond boy wasn't looking ahead, just running. He had the widest grin Hinata had ever seen. She hid behind her mother, and the boy stopped just in it not to knock on the pregnant woman. He looked at up and down and her with his mouth open, his blue eyes intensely staring at the woman ahead of him. He noticed the woman's abdomen, curiosity springing on him. She raised her eyebrow not in a threatening way, but to determine what he was trying to do. The boy looked her in the face. "Sorry, pretty lady." He said with his most sincere words.

"There's no need to be sorry." She was smiling now. "Tell me, little boy, what's your name?" She knew his name, but she wanted him to introduce. Her daughter was hiding behind her, the grip of her daughter's hand in her kimono tightening.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The energic boy answered with his wide grin, pointing to an approaching man with a Hokage attire. The elder man walked slowly but surely, his hands behind his back. "And this is the old man, 'ttebayo!" Naruto was slightly annoyed by the time Hiruzen took to reach him. Hinata's mother knew that calling the Sandaime 'old man' was a rude gesture, but nodded – she knew it was rude, but the boy calling the most powerful man in the whole village 'old man' was amusing.

"Konbanwa, Hyūga-hime." The Sandaime looked at her with polite respect, his ever-aging face always with a small smile. He carried a balloon in his left hand, looking revitalized by the young boy's energy. He looked down to the place where two small hands held the kimono, at the same time the shy girl risked a look at the elder man, who just smiled at her. However, another thing caught Hinata's attention: the boy wearing a large orange t-shirt.

"You don't have to call me this, Sandaime-sama." She said those words as more of a joke than an insult, her smile always present. "My name is Haru and you know it, after all. It has been a time since you haven't visited the Hyūga compound, no, Hiruzen?" The pearl-eyed woman was adamant with only one demand, and this was that the Sandaime visited the compound at least once every month and a half so they could discuss business. This wasn't often neglected, but Sarutobi knew it was more about the links between Hiashi, Haru and Hiruzen. He was very dear at the Hyūga's house, even while not being one of them. However, Sarutobi was spared from having to answer by Naruto. The unquiet boy was trying to determine what was behind Haru, drawing her attention. The woman put her hand in her daughter's shoulder, putting the girl in front of her. "It's rude to hide from a friend, daughter. Why don't you present yourself?" She encouraged Hinata.

"H-hi." The shy girl stuttered, fidgeting with her fingers. The boy was staring almost at her soul in Hinata's vision, his blue-eyed gaze never diverting upon hers. "I-I'm H-Hyūga Hinat-a." She managed to get these words out; she was shy, but she normally didn't stutter. What was happening?

"I am Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond boy had that wide, heartwarming smile again, his blue eyes never more brisk. "Hinata, you look as pretty as your mother." In one moment, Hinata's pale skin changed to a tone of red that resembled a tomato. Naruto didn't seem to notice, as he turned towards the Sandaime, buggering him so they could go eat ramen. The older man agreed, so he promised Hikari to visit the compound in a few days. The blue-eyed boy left a small stuffed fox to the girl, leaving with a smile.

"So, did you like him, Hinata?" Haru asked her daughter. The girl just nodded, but didn't take her gaze off of the stuffed fox. The mother noticed this behavior, adding a mental note to ask her boy to talk more with Hinata. Regarding her new friend, he was somewhat rude sometimes, but she couldn't help to think that a bit of rudeness by someone else would have a good effect in Hinata. And… she heard rumors of a demon fox, not a kid eager from acceptance which loved and was loved by the biggest authority in the village.

"Kaachan?" The less formal form surprised Hikari, but she looked at her daughter. "D-do you think… you think I'll see him again?" Her mom nodded in affirmation, and Hinata smiled slightly. The fireworks went up again, and she had a sudden idea. "Kaachan… I have an idea for a name."

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Hanabi." She didn't hesitate.

* * *

"Hinata?" A voice called out, surprising the young girl. She raised her head, a pair of eyes staring at her. Kurenai-sensei was the one who called, making her notice that she was daydreaming. She focused in the reality, bringing together the thoughts she had, waiting for the jounin to continue. "We have another mission to do, let's go, Hinata." Kurenai smiled kindly.

"Yeah Hinata, you look distracted. If we finish this quickly, we can grab something to eat." Inuzuka Kiba was the one who said this, showing his joyful smile.

"Hai." She straightened herself, getting up. She had attended academy together with Kiba and Shino, so it was easier to get together with her team. However, her father's dismissal was still hurting Hinata, and Kurenai knew it.

"Yes, we can do so after our mission." Shino reassured his teammates and sensei's idea. Hinata felt well when she was together with them, even if she was too shy to say so.

They departed quickly, off to her mission. _'Naruto-kun…'_

* * *

Sakura was going back to her house. She had noticed that training left her mind surprisingly empty and relaxed, at least until she got her bath. She moved through Konoha's streets not in a hurry – Kakashi would surely be late for the meeting, and neither Sasuke nor Naruto would mind her being ten minutes late. She walked through Konoha's downtown, stopping to buy some dango dumplings at one of the local stores, and continued on her journey.

However, with her belly full, thoughts came back to her mind. _'What if…?'_ She questioned herself. _'What if Kakashi-sensei's threat was real?' _Her sensei had put a kunai in Sasuke's neck, and she knew he could easily kill him. If that situation was real, at least one of her teammates would have ended dead, and the other two would probably have ended up with a fate even worse. She had to concentrate again when she accidentally bumped a post, biting her lip to raise her attention.

The biggest bit was in her conscience - Team 7 had been active for a week and she was already acting independently, learning something she wasn't supposed to tell Naruto and Sasuke. Besides, she had begun to think more about Naruto, the boy saying the least he needed to when she was next to him. Sasuke wasn't growing any fonder of her either, but at least he was acting as usual.

She reached the door of her house, opening the door slowly and entering the living room. The house was dark and quiet – her parents surely weren't there – so she eased herself. She sat for a minute at the sofa, looking at all the family pictures. _'Those things…' _She got up, diverting her thoughts. Sakura needed a bath, so the pink-haired girl climbed the stairs, unbuttoning her sandals and loosing her hair. She threw her clothes across the room which was hers, letting them scattered while she went to the shower.

She slowly turned the shower's tap, water pouring from it. Sakura leaned against the wall, letting the water soak her while she drowned into her own thoughts. Or was she drowning in water? No, she wasn't. Sakura decided to give herself a break, washing out the dirt quickly and exiting the shower. She dressed herself with her usual shinobi clothes, leaving the training ones scattered around the room, as they were before. She brushed it aside, focusing on getting ready to meet her team. _Her team_. They weren't acting really as a team, were they? However, she started to think, and reached the conclusion that _she_ was the one who thought more about the team, even if this wasn't true. That was Kakashi's opinion, and he was the sensei, so he probably was right. Besides, the white-haired man said that Sasuke's grades at cooperation were the worst, and Naruto was… well, _Naruto_. She was only getting stronger for her team.

The green-eyed kunoichi finished dressing. Her parents weren't home yet, so she just exited the house. Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha actually feeling lighter. _'I'm doing it for my teammates.'_ She was doing it for her teammates. Kakashi would surely be proud of his pupil, who was doing so much for them even if Team 7 had only been together for less than a week. _'Sasuke will see me getting stronger, and I will be able to apologize to Naruto.'_

Sakura was passing through the same sweet shop when she heard someone calling her. "Sakura-san?" She knew that voice. Sakura turned to look, and was surprised to know Hinata was the one calling her.

"Ohayo, Hinata!" The pink-haired girl smiled kindly; she hadn't seen the other girl since the scrambling of teams. Hinata was sitting with an older woman, which was probably her sensei. "Ohayo." Sakura nodded.

"Ohayo." The woman with untamed hair nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm Yūhi Kurenai. You're Haruno Sakura, right?" The woman talked with basic knowledge of who was the girl with pink hair, but she was right, and Sakura nodded affirmatively. "Well, I heard you're in Kakashi's team. How are you doing?" The woman was firmly inquisitive.

"Well, we are developing our teamwork…" Sakura wasn't willing to discuss her team with another person, so she gave the least information possible; however, she didn't want to disrespect Kurenai, which was her superior. Kurenai nodded, waiting for the girl to continue. "And I'm… I'm training a new jutsu." The words came out of her mouth without second thought, giving the subject Kurenai wanted.

"A jutsu? What kind of technique is he teaching you?" Kurenai enquired with a soft voice, sincerely curious. _'What is Kakashi teaching to a week-old genin?'_ The white-haired jounin never failed to surprise people.

"Well, we were training tree climbing this morning…" The older woman was happy that Sakura was already training chakra control, but she doubted that the girl had mastered it in only one morning. "Kakashi-sensei said I'm almost done, so we're passing to water-walking," The unique eyes that Kurenai has didn't show any sign of her inner surprise state, but Sakura wasn't done yet. One morning to master vertical walking was incredible, but this? "…and then he said he will teach me the jutsu." Kurenai signed Sakura to seat, and she did so.

Chakra control: check. Intelligence: check. Was she…? "Tell me, Sakura." The inquisitive jounin started. "Are you trying to learn genjutsu?" The pink-haired girl nodded. "Which one?" She didn't show, but was quite excited to know what Kakashi was teaching.

"…because threatening clerks with a dog isn't the best course of action." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LADYBUG?!" Two boys were approaching the table where the girls sat, discussing. Sakura soon recognized those faces: Shino and Kiba. She had a mental note do thank them later for the interruption, as Kurenai didn't sustain the subject. She had actually liked the woman, a feeling that was reciprocal: while Sakura knew she was being enquired, Kurenai had showed a sincere interest in her abilities; in Kurenai's side, she found Sakura to be intelligent and to have excellent chakra, which kind of remembered her.

Soon, the pink-haired kunoichi excused herself and left. She almost forgot what she was doing when Hinata called her; it was good having time to chat with her old classmates, particularly the shy girl. They weren't very close, but Hinata sometimes chatted with her and Ino. She thought their teams were kind of similar, with a loud teammate and a quiet one, not forgetting the girls.

She was now eager to meet her team.

* * *

Naruto was quiet at the bridge, together with Sasuke. They were waiting for their sensei for ten minutes, but they already knew he was going to be late. However, Sakura being late was something new. They were waiting for she when a short, dark-haired kid passed by then; the usual Hyūga eyes looked at Naruto with curiosity, up and down. He wondered why the girl was looking at him, with a gaze that wasn't hateful enough for a normal villager nor indifferent enough for someone of her clan.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." The girl respectfully said, puzzling Naruto. Sasuke was also looking, confused by the fact that he knew Naruto didn't have the respect of the Uchiha clan, but she greeted the blond boy anyway. The small girl didn't wait for an answer, continuing in her way through the bridge. She was soon out of sight.

'_Strange.' _Both boys thought. _'Ttebayo.'_

Sakura arrived just in time for Naruto and Sasuke to recompose, greeting them. Sasuke didn't answer with an audible response, and Naruto was colder than normal, but better than in the last day. The blond boy appreciated what Sakura did during the bell test, and she was behaving much less harshly against him. Besides, the blue-eyed boy never thought that her words were supposed to hurt, and they weren't false either.

Minutes passed, and the boys were growing impatient, unlike Sakura. Her bath, clean clothes and sweets left her calm, and she wasn't arsed by the earlier training. In general, she was also much more balanced than both her teammates – something Kakashi had noticed. She didn't feel ease with such a stress caused by Kakashi's normally late arrival, so she tried to decrease the tension. "Hey guys," she called the attention of both of the boys. "I saw Hinata, Shino and Kiba and their jounin at Amaguriama." This stirred a question from Naruto.

"Uh? Did they pass the test?" Naruto asked.

"They didn't have one, as far as I know." Sakura answered, trying to remember any talk about a test – there was none. Besides, Team 8's sensei didn't seem preoccupied with such a thing, so maybe… _'They are still being tested?' _The sudden realization hit her. It was good that the questions kept flowing.

"Well, how's everybody?" Naruto had a wide smile on his face; he hadn't seen anyone since the academy. "I bet Kiba is just is being a loudmouth, as always!" Well, Naruto was right at something. Sakura smiled in accordance, agreeing with her. "And Hinata? Is she OK?" Naruto had forgotten the second name Sakura said. He knew he should remember it…

"She's ok too, I think she misses the class and you." Sakura said. "But her sensei is nice." Sakura smiled comfortingly; Sasuke stayed quiet in his corner.

During their conversation, Kakashi appeared. "Hey. Sorry for being late, there was this book I had to buy…" It was true this time, as he did show them: there was a new Icha-Icha in his hand.

"DAMN YOUR DAMN BOOK!" Naruto screamed, Sasuke showed annoyance and Sakura was quiet. "Why are you always late, sensei? Sakura said that Hinata's sensei was eating dango with her!" Naruto gave away, sulky. "Besides, she was the one paying the bills!"

"Hm, lucky them." Kakashi smirked, provoking Naruto. "If you finish your missions, you will have enough to buy your own dango. Got it?" Naruto shook his head, still a bit angry. Kakashi turned to Sakura, storing his book. "So Sakura, you met Kurenai?" Sakura nodded. "Did she ask about your training?" Sakura nodded again. "Well, I'm going to tell them tomorrow. Don't spoil it, ok?" He grinned to Sakura, and the girl nodded once more. "Ok, I've got some missions for us. Let's go."

They walked to a nearby forest, following Kakashi's instructions. "Ok, put those on." The jounin passed a microphone to each of the genins, putting another one on his ear. "Our mission is to search for a lost cat, so ready yourselves. I'll coordinate while you will catch the cat." Kakashi affirmed, standing back.

* * *

"Sasuke, I've arrived at point B."

"Sakura, I arrived at point C."

The voices paused for 5 seconds.

"Naruto here, arrived at point A, dattebayo."

"You're late, Naruto." Kakashi was the one talking; oh, the irony. "Ok, team 7… uh?" He paused, seeing the cat they were looking for. "There is the target, follow it." The genins barely made any sound to change position.

"OK, he's right there." Naruto signaled. They formed a triangle at the cat's blind spot. It sounded more dramatical than it was.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked, barely audible.

"5 meters. I'm ready, 'ttebayo." Naruto was at the center of the formation, so he would do the capture.

"Me too." Sakura and Sasuke used the same words.

"OK…" Kakashi tried to get the best timing. "Now!" The three genins launched to tackle the target; Sakura and Sasuke acted as a distraction so that Naruto could catch him, and the strategy worked; the blond boy grabbed a brown cat, screaming. His sensei tried to get a positive ID while Naruto fought with the cat. "Bow on the left ear? Are you sure this is the target?"

"Yes, we have." Sasuke answered.

"Good. Domestic animal 'Tora' recovered, rescue mission complete."

"WHY AREN'T WE HAVING EXCITING MISSIONS?!" Naruto screamed; Sakura and Sasuke were lucky to have removed their equipment, but Kakashi… wasn't.

* * *

"OH, MY LITTLE, BEAUTIFUL TORA-CHAN! I WAS SO WORRIED!" The fat lady in fancy clothes and red earrings rubbed her face against the captured cat. How the Daimyo's wife cat ended up in one of Konoha's forest – for the third time since Naruto became a genin – was something inexplicable.

"Damn stupid cat." Naruto had his hands behind his back. The cat was struggling but, somehow, it didn't even scratch her kimono.

"I don't even know why it would try to escape." Sakura mocked, ironically.

"Let's see, team Kakashi, your nex-" "DON'T GIVE ME ANOTHER D-RANK MISSION, OJI!" Naruto's interruption was highly disrespectful, but he had had a bad day, dealing with cats. "You know, I want an awesome mission!" The other genin agreed, even if silently. The discussion continued for a long time before Naruto was awarded with a C Rank mission.

* * *

Hanabi had a smirk on her face; she couldn't wait to tell her sister about who she saw. Hanabi was sitting inside the Hyūga compound in casual clothing, enjoying a nice cup of tea, when Hinata came through the door. Hinata greeted her sister politely, setting the trap.

"Neesan, how was you day?" Although Hanabi was sincerely interested, it wasn't going to change the whole of the conversation.

"Hm… Our team completed some D-rank missions… that's it." Hinata answered, not knowing what to say, even if this was a common question; normally, no one would be interested. "And your day, Hanabi?" She was also sincerely interested, but mostly asked for education – exactly what her younger sister was expecting.

"Ah, I went to the academy, we had kunoichi training." Hinata liked those lessons. "When I was coming back, I crossed with two ninjas from your class, the Uchiha and the boy you like, the one in orange jumpsuit." Hinata shivered. "He was really quiet today, it was kind of strange. When I saw you in the academy, he was always loud." The younger sibling finished.

"H-How… How do you know?" Hinata was blushing.

"You say his names sometimes, and it's not difficult to notice…" She didn't mean for it to hurt, but Hinata went down a note. "Neechan, you know I'm just talking to you! Besides, I like him." She had a smile, though not a wide one, which would be uncharacteristic for a Hyūga. "Besides, if you like him, I don't think he's a bad person."

"T-thank you, Hanabi." Both girls smiled, and Hinata removed her coat. "Naruto-kun has more to do with you than you know…"

"Yeah? How so?" The tone of the conversation was light.

"Well, this will take some time…" Hinata smiled even wider.

She didn't know what was happening with Naruto at that moment.

Naruto was ready to fight, and the demon brothers approached him. "Two now…" They said, but he wasn't about to lose.

Then he had to sneeze.

* * *

**A/N**

Hime means 'princess'; Okasan is a formal term for 'mother'; oji is how Naruto calls Sarutobi Hiruzen sometimes, I think it's translated to 'old man' in the English dub; konbanwa is 'good night', but only for when you're meeting someone; kaachan is a less formal 'mother'; ohayo gozaimasu is the full form of 'good morning'.

To the ones wondering were Hanabi's name came from, Hanabi means 'firework'. Oh well. Besides, Japanese culture says that if you sneeze, someone is talking about you. Poor Hinata, putting Naruto in danger :(

This was also a rather short chapter. Sorry again. AND PLEASE, TAKE NOTE ON MY GRAMMAR; IT'S SO HORRIBLE IT ENDS UP BEING FRIGHTNING.


End file.
